Leading the New Generation
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Taking a little glance into the very beginning of GX I was left not only with the first emotion of disappointment, but with my own idea of what could have happened after the last episode of YGO and before GX and the answer of who Yuuki really met. YYxY


**Important!** This fic will contain spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh and also for the very beginning of the new series of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. But before you worry too much, this is still about the old Yu-Gi-Oh crew or better still, about two certain beings from them. The only thing from the new series is a short, special scene in the beginning which left me with some own ideas for Yuugi-chan. -grins- Anyway, you have been warned!

**One more thing: **While there is certainly NO bashing of characters, may it be said that I have a deep dislike for everything that is not based on the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. In my eyes, GX and whatever else followed afterwards is just a way to keep the money coming in for selling the cards. Yu-Gi-Oh in my personal opinion means games, Egypt and Atemu and Yuugi. This story is simply a way to continue their story and include a bit of inspiration I've had from daring to take a glimpse at the first minutes of GX, nothing more, nothing less.  
That being said please enjoy the story.

Title: **To Lead the New Generation**  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Usagi-Atemu-Tom  
Warnings: fluff and sort of Spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh as well as the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
Rating: none  
Genre: Romance, General  
Pairings: Atemu Yuugi

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I don't make money from fanfiction. I write only for fun and to get better at English.

Description: Well, after taking a little glance into the very beginning of YGO GX, just to see Yuugi's appearance, I was left not only with the first emotion of disappointment, but afterwards with my own idea of what could have happened between the last episode of YGO and the beginning of YGO GX and the answer of who Yuuki really met.

And I must not forget, many thanks to Deb for betareading.

This thing with the names:  
Well, I am using the original Japanese Names but... since I saw a lot of fics where these terrible English names were used, I will give a "who is who here for help".

Yami Yuugi -Yami no Yuugi, Atemu, Mou hitori no Boku (called by Yuugi) (YY)  
Yugi Mutou -Yuugi Mutou (YM)  
Joey Wheeler -Katsuya Jonouchi (KJ)  
Seto Kaiba -Seto Kaiba (SK)

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The booming voices of happy parents and students seemed to be heard through the whole town. It was graduation day in Domino City. The students of the highest classes had just gotten their graduation papers and were ready to take the final step in the world of adults and employment. Hugs were given and received by happy and deeply touched parents with their children whilst friends clapped each other happily on shoulders or chatted about the party which would take place that night.

However, one figure stood a little to the side of the whole mass. Sharp watchful eyes were contentedly looking over the chatting crowd, observing some people he knew, taking in everything happening around him with interest. All the while a happy smile danced around his lips and even the deep, red eyes radiated the happiness the figure felt. He wore the same clothes as all the other students who'd just graduated and in his hands he was holding his own graduation paper. He continued watching until one of the other graduated boys approached the lone figure.

The nearing young man looked quite similar to the other boy. Not only did they have the same eyes and hairstyle, the figure noticed while he was watching the other coming nearer, but they even had the same height, a fact that had not always been this way the boy remembered, a little bemused. Finally the newcomer reached his counterpart, a bright, happy smile on his face as a greeting.

"Mou hitori...," he started to address the lone figure, before stopping in shock and with slight embarrassment, "uhm sorry, I mean..."

But the other young man simply laughed looking at the embarrassed one who was giving him a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he finally continued in quiet voice. "I guess it's just a habit. Seems I won't be getting rid of it any time soon either."

"Don't worry about it, aibou," the other laughed, stressing the last word especially. "It keeps the past alive, even if we continue to walk into the future with each step we take."

They both smiled a little, minds occupied with all the adventures of the past they had faced together.

"So, Atemu, how do you feel, now that you've graduated a school of the 20th century?" The young man, who had approached the other, finally asked. The observing young man, who was called Atemu, smiled happily.

"Quite good and very content to tell the truth," he answered. "And I have been watching our classmates for a while from this place. Everyone looks so proud and joyful right now. Even Jonouchi-kun and Kaiba-kun do, though they have both no parents who are there to praise them for their hard work."

"But they have their siblings who love them very much," the other objected, though he was a little sad for the fact that one of his friends was an orphan while the other's parents seemed to not care about him at all. Atemu nodded at his words.

"Yes, they have, Yuugi. And they have friends who care about them as well."

Yuugi's smile came back to his face at those words and he took Atemu's hand in his own.

"You are right, Atemu. Friends they have, even though it has been a long struggle to get to this point, especially for Kaiba-kun to warm up to the idea of becoming our friend."

"And I am glad he gave it a try in the end," the other replied and wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist to press their sides a little more together. "He reminds me a lot of the way my cousin was back then."

"Well this might be because Seto Kaiba is, after all, the reborn Seto from your time," Yuugi chuckled and snuggled nearer to the other warm body.

"Are you happy now, Atemu?" he then asked, a little more serious. "Are you happy being here with us, going to school, graduating and living the life of a normal, working young man? Or would you prefer the well known 'King of Games'?" he added with a chuckle.

The asked one looked back into the sparkling, questioning eyes of his partner, who was watching him intently, patiently waiting for him to answer the question.

"Aibou, I haven't been as happy as this for a long time now," Atemu confessed softly before he bent down to give Yuugi a chaste kiss on the lips. "Since the day we met, you are the most wonderful thing that could have come into my life. You and our friends and the gods being merciful, giving me a second chance to live my life till I grow old. Sometimes it's quite difficult for me to believe that everything is truly happening. That you really have become my lover, that I am allowed to live here. Sometimes, everything seems just like a long, wonderful dream. All the precious time we've spent together, the days you and your friends tried to help me with school, not giving up until I had no more problems in following the lessons easily. There is so much I am thankful for, and I just can't decide where to begin and where to end."

He smiled down at Yuugi who pressed himself against his beloved, deeply touched by the answer he got.

"I feel the same, my Atemu," he whispered back. "Sometimes I think I fear this may all be a dream and then I start thinking, please, please don't ever wake me up again."

"That's what I feel as well. But then I always remind myself," he touched Yuugi's face and gently forced the other to look at him, "that no dream could feel as good as I do when being with you. Especially in certain activities."

He grinned when Yuugi became slightly red.

"Atemu," he tried to protest in embarrassment but was cut off when bold lips pressed against his own and he became lost in the kiss they now shared. It took them a while to break apart again and even then they stood there, forehead pressed against forehead, because they didn't wish to break apart too far, liking the feeling of each others heat too much. Both continued to stand like this, staring into each others eyes, not wasting a word, just being content and happy.

But then Atemu started to move and suddenly, out of the blue, a card popped up in front of Yuugi's eyes. He blinked in surprise, his gaze taking in the picture, a Kuribou like looking monster with white little wings.

"Look what I got today," Atemu said smiling. "It's a nice little monster, isn't it?"

Yuugi observed the card a little longer.

"Yeah, well sure it is," he answered confused. "But what's the meaning of this?"

Atemu chuckled and gave his lover a quick chaste kiss before becoming serious again.

"You know, aibou, I've been thinking lately. We are top-duellists in this world at the moment and we will continue to defend this title in the future. But we also have a dream, to become archaeologists, to discover the history of old cultures. So maybe, one day we will have to chose between our dream and the game we both enjoy the most playing. Whatever may happen in the future the day will come when we are no longer competition for the world, a time to retire. But this means we need an heir for our title, don't you think so, aibou?"

He looked at Yuugi and waved thoughtfully with the card.

"I think this is a promising card for a future top-duellist, don't you agree?"

The other broke out into a huge smile.

"So you mean, when we find our heir we give this person the card?" he asked. Atemu nodded.

"That was my intention. We'll keep this card until our heir for our title is found."

Yuugi flung himself at his lover happily.

"So be it," he said. "The card for the future king of games, the king of the next generation!"

"Or queen," Atemu added chuckling before putting ideas of the future heirs aside to involve Yuugi and himself in a deep, lingering kiss.

"We should go back," Yuugi finally whispered, pressing their foreheads together and never breaking the eye contact he was holding with his lover. "Our friends are waiting for you and Ji-chan wants to congratulate you as well. After all, you are part of the family now."

They smiled brightly and happily at each other, before Atemu sighed in regret and broke away from the last skin on skin contact they had. Instead he hooked into Yuugi's arm and together they left to join their friends within the crowd to chat and celebrate.

* * *

"Atemu?"

"Mmmh?"

"Isn't this a beautiful day?"

"Yes, it is, Yuugi. A very beautiful day indeed."

Yuugi and Atemu sat on a bank in a park, enjoying the sun which shone through the trees. It was a nice wonderful summer day. School seemed to be finished for the day because children were walking by everywhere, chatting happily with their friends. It had been five years since the two lovers had last been in school themselves now. They were archaeologists, together traveling around the world to learn and teach about history.

Like Yuugi's Jii-chan in his teens, both of them enjoyed the challenges most of the digs held, either by finding something legendary, which they didn't know where to search for, or to trick the traps lying in their way to new discoveries.

In one year both young men had already made themselves a name as the most unusual archaeologists in the world. They always traveled just the two of them, sponsored with technical equipment from Kaiba Corporation.

When they discovered something, for example an old historical grave or town, they never brought back anything from such places. Instead they recorded everything they found with the help of photos and sketches; and back in Japan with the help of Seto Kaiba, they produced absolutely real looking holographic copies. Isis Ishtar, who was still one of the most famous museum owners in Egypt, supported the two Mutous by building special museums so that people were able to walk through old historical towns so well reproduced, that they felt like they were traveling back in time.

By doing things this way, people were able to see and learn about ancient history while at the same time no deceased humans had to be forced out of their eternal resting place to be put into museums and nature wasn't under threat of being destroyed by today's modern digging methods.

Atemu had been the one dreaming of a way to show people history without having to destroy and transport things to another place. Isis had been happy to offer help immediately when the two young men had come up with the idea of a plan to realize this dream and the former pharaoh had been able to persuade Seto into joining the plan by promising to show him every single historical game they discovered on their digs so that Seto could develop a new, modern version of the game and sell it to children.

This way, things began to flow and Atemu and Yuugi became famous as the 'Holographic Archaeologists'. But right now the two young men had holidays and because of this had decided to come home to Domino and use their free time having some peace and fun before they had to leave for the next dig again.

The day before they had met with all their old friends, celebrating and enjoying the reunion. But today was the day they wanted to spend all alone, without having to work, just enjoy themselves. And in private they both hoped for a chance to play the game they loved most in the world: Duel Monsters.

"Ne, Yuugi?" Atemu, after a short silence spoke up, lazily stroking over the other's body cuddled against his own. "Aren't you hungry after spending the whole morning doing nothing?"

Yuugi blinked and looked up from his comfortable position against his lover's chest with sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Atemu, you actually talk as if you had done anything but be lazy."

He poked the other slightly in the side, earning himself a few small chuckles before deciding he was too tired to continue tickling the former pharaoh. Atemu grinned down at his beloved, scolding him playfully.

"Nyaaa, I've seen a small kiosk selling sweets not far from here, but it's seems you are not as interested in getting some sweets as I am," he teased. "Seems I have to buy only for myself then."

"Ooooh, Atemu, now you're being mean." Yuugi acted hurt and pouted. The other chuckled and stroked him through the hair before shoving him from his lap onto the bank.

"OK, I am feeling generous today so what do you want, aibou?" he asked, standing up. "It's my treat."

Yuugi grinned up at Atemu, enjoying the fact that he was allowed to continue sitting and feel the warm sun on his skin.

"Surprise me," he suggested still in playful mood. Atemu's grin widened.

"OK, I'll be right back!"

The waiting in front of the kiosk actually took Atemu some time. The day was beautiful and warm and a lot of children stood in front of him, wanting some of the ice cream the kiosk was selling as well. Finally it was his turn to name his desires and after paying, he put the sweets he'd bought into his pants pocket to keep them safe.

Eager to return to his lover, he quickly strode back to the bank where Yuugi was still sitting. He was just able to make out his lover through the trees and so caught up in looking at him sunbathing, he didn't notice the running boy who had suddenly turned up behind him.

When he finally noticed the running figure, who seemed to not be paying attention to his surroundings at all, it was already too late for him to react. The boy crashed into him with such force that he fell to the ground and cards scattered around him; Duel Monster cards.

A little surprised by the sudden crash, though being able to stand his ground, Atemu watched the boy hastily collecting his cards.

"Sorry," he mumbled out, barely looking up from cleaning the cards from the dust. The former pharaoh watched the boy a little longer before finally asking.

"You are a duelist?"

The boy looked up again and to his surprise Atemu saw fire and passion shining in those eyes.

"Yes, I am on my way to the new Duel Academy," the boy answered, smiling brightly. This got the young man's attention. Yuugi and he had already heard about this new Duel Academy, founded to guide and support young, talented players in the hope that one of them would one day be able to win against the Duel Monster World Champions, which were in fact his beloved aibou and himself.

The former pharaoh could feel that this boy was special. The glowing eyes and the way he treated his fallen cards told him a story of its own. Smiling, satisfied, he opened the little bag for his cards on his belt.

The boy had finally finished his task and stood up again, smiling sheepishly before he finally took his first real look at the young man he had run into. His eyes went wide.

"You are..."

But Atemu didn't allow him to put together any conclusions.

"A good luck card," he said and held out the card he had grabbed from his card deck. "To help you on your future way."

With surprise written all over his face, the boy took the card hesitantly and looked it over.

"Thank you," he said, still staring at the card in wonder. Atemu smiled and started to walk away.

"Good luck," he said whilst passing the boy. Still in shock the boy stared after the leaving man, before finally remembering his manners.

"Thank you very much!" he called after the former pharaoh and gave a low bow. Atemu stopped for a second and looked back, smiling and giving the red haired boy the thumbs up. Then he finally walked away, leaving the youngster behind.

His new card still in his hands the boy watched the stranger leave before looking back at the card. It was a Kuribou looking monster with small white wings on his back.

"Kuribou!" the little monster made itself known to its new master, who only stared back in shock before looking left and right, not able to recognize where this sudden voice had come from. Thinking it was his own imagination, the boy remembered why he had been running and had crashed into this strange man in first place and jerked back to reality. With a small shout he turned around and continued running on his way to reach his goal.

Meanwhile, Atemu continued on his own way with a contented smirk on his face. Finally he met up with Yuugi who had gotten tired of sitting and was now leaning against a tree, watching every step his lover took intently. When the former pharaoh reached the other, Yuugi finally noticed the smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"What took you so long?" he asked, while accepting the promised sweets before snuggling up against the other body. Atemu smiled secretly.

"I think I just met a potential light of the future," the former pharaoh answered. That got Yuugi's attention.

"What do you mean? The boy that ran into you? I saw it but I was too far away to see what exactly you two were doing and all. So, what happened?"

"Well, the boy was a duelist and on his way to the academy," Atemu answered and put some of his own sweets into his mouth. "It was funny, even though he must have hit the ground with quite some force, the first thing he cared about was his cards. In his enthusiasm and fear for the fallen cards he didn't even remember that he had actually run into someone."

Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Really? He only cared about his cards?" His laugh changed into a small smile. "Seems he loves his cards very much."

"I thought so as well," Atemu agreed. "And he was very well mannered after he noticed me. But when I saw his eyes." He looked at Yuugi and his own eyes started to gleam. "Aibou, he had the same shining eyes I've seen you have when you talk about Games. I could see the potential, the love and the will to fight. He's the one we have been looking for, the one we can leave the title with, the one who will lead the next generation when we are gone."

Now Yuugi's own eyes were shining as well. Eagerly he watched his lover, a bright smile now on both their faces.

"Did you give him the card then?" he asked. Atemu nodded.

"Yes, I gave it to him. They will become good partners, I am sure of it."

"Then we have nothing to worry about anymore, huh?" Yuugi said happily. However a small shadow of sadness could be seen in his eyes as well. "I am a little sad though. I mean, this means our time of dueling has come to an end now."

But Atemu hugged his lover and shook his head.

"Not yet, aibou, not yet," he disagreed. "The boy is still young. He has a lot to learn and to prove himself first. He has a long way to go, just like Kaiba-kun, Jonouchi-kun and you had and we are still young ourselves. For now, we will continue fighting for our title, keeping the throne. But when the time comes, then it will be him, to take our place. He will be the future."

Yuugi nodded, now happy and even enthusiastic.

"And we will be there to advise and guide him, right? We will watch him closely. He and the rest of the future generation of duelists."

Both smiled in agreement as they continued to walk on their way. Two top duelists, presenting past and present, light and dark. Lovers who had seen and borne a lot, sticking together, all the time looking for new challenges to accept together, never tired, never down. And now they had finally found their new challenge. Lead the new generation on their way into the future. They would be there, to watch the promising duelist grow, to be proud of what had become of a game of ancient times. To keep the past alive.

Because this was the responsibility for their title, for what they were.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Owari**

* * *

Aftertalk

Well, this was it. Thank you for reading the fanfic. And no, there is no sequel planned, especially not one that goes deeper into that GX-characters' life, because as I've said before, I deeply dislike those sequels to YGO and I do not tend to write about characters I haven't seen enough of to analyse.**  
**


End file.
